1. Priority Claim
This application claims the benefit of priority from European Patent Application No. EP12155650.0, filed Feb. 15, 2012, which is incorporated by reference.
2. Technical Field
The present invention relates to brightness adjustment systems of surround view systems, in particular for the use in connection with driver assistance systems in vehicles.
3. Related Art
A vehicle may have a side-view minor and a rear-view minor to enable a driver to view the surroundings of the vehicle. However, there may be a blind spot (e.g., an area out of the driver's view) when using the minors. To minimize the area concealed by the blind spot, additional minors may be attached to the vehicle. However, even by using such additional mirrors, it may not be easy to limit the blind spot. Furthermore, in the case where an additional minor is attached to the vehicle body, the design of the vehicle may be compromised.